


Arrows

by Eluvianness



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Skyhold, Solavellan Fluff Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluvianness/pseuds/Eluvianness
Summary: Lavellan confronts Solas over his disapproval as she attempts to acclimate herself to her role as Inquisitor.





	Arrows

“Stop being so courteous!” I said. “I’m sick of courtesy. Just tell me. Because, if you disagree with so many of my decisions, you cannot possibly think I’m doing an adequate job.”

“That is a matter for debate,” said Solas deliberately. 

“It’s always a matter of debate with you!” I cried. I grabbed a paintbrush from his desk and threw it at him. The paintbrush bounced off his chest, then clattered to the floor. He never even flinched.

I flushed, instantly appalled. “Oh, gods. Solas—I’m sorry.” 

“Well,” he smiled, raising an elegant eyebrow. “At least it wasn’t an arrow.”


End file.
